Nuit Noir
by ranpu
Summary: shikamaru est abbatu, il n'arrive pas a se relever, heuresement quelqu'un lui tend la main et ces sentiments sont mit a l'épreuve.


**Nuit noir**

**Disclaimer : Les persos son pas à moi, mais je ne désespère pas ! MDR. J'espère que vous appréciiez cette Fic, au couple inattendu !**

Il fait nuit noir, pas de lune ne de nuages, juste Konoha et moi. Comme d'habitude, depuis plusieurs mois je rentre soûle. Le pas titubant la vue troublée les larmes aux yeux comme à chaque fois que je pense a elle. Je lui avais consacré un ans de ma vie pensant qu'elle m'apporterait ce que je rêvais, une vie paisible, 2 gosses, une retraite méritée. Du jour au lendemain elle m'avait plaqué pour ce taciturne de brun : Sasuke, qui avait soi-disant retrouvé des sentiments. Mais tout le monde sais ici que la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est un descendant, mais elles veulent toutes avoir le plaisir de coucher avec lui au moins une fois. Pour noyer mon chagrin il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, me tuer…

« Ino est tu contente de détruire les hommes que tu as aimés »

Je tombais, dans un trou perdu indéfini, incapable de me rattraper. Une camisole de chagrin, d'angoisse, d'amour déçu, un ange qui vous prend par derrière et vous assassine de sang-froid.

« Putain, où sont mes clés ? »

Les mains dans les poches, je regarde derrière les pots de fleurs qui sont depuis bien longtemps fanées.

« Je n'est pas le courage de les chercher »

Fatigué, abattue, je m'écrase les genoux à terre et m'assoupis, est-ce digne d'un Nara ? Je me pose souvent cette question pour trouver comme seul réponse, Ino. Mais je n'est pas le courage d'aller lui dire en face. Moi qui me disait trouillard je le suis encore plus qu'avant mais je ne m'étais jamais décrit abattus, aux bouts du rouleaux et le cœur débordant de chagrin.

FLASH BACK

- Ino, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Encore une fois je m'étais assoupis près d'un arbre dans le périmètre du lieux d'entraînement qui depuis bien longtemps ne m'était plus utiles. De toutes façon un peu de repos ne me ferais pas de mal, après tous j'allais sur mes 20 ans, dans cinq minutes.

- Shika, euh…Bon c'est simple sa fait 1 ans qu'on sort ensemble !

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Bon c'est a première fois que je sors aussi longtemps avec un gars ! Et bien c'est fini O.K ?

- Quoi ?

Il fallait que j'assimile ce que je venais d'entendre.

- Sasuke est revenus, et je sur qu'avec lui mon histoire d'amour ne risque pas d'être platonique. En d'autres termes sale feignant je te quitte.

C'était direct. Attend ! J'aurais voulu lui dire sa, pour pouvoir m'expliquer mais la seule chose qu'elle avait fait c'était de se lever en vitesse et en se retournant, elle avait eu le culot de me dire _Joyeux anniv' Mon Amour !_ Ce jour là je me rappelle avoir pleurer jusqu'à bien tard après que là lunes ce soit lever. Je savais que sur un point elle avait raison, c'est vrai que je ne savais pas trop bien m'y prendre avec les filles et au lit n'en parlons pas elle était presque en train de tous faire. Enfin bref, depuis ce jour je la maudit comme j'ai bannis la date de mon anniv'. Un ans pour rien. Un ans avec elle que je pensais sincère, solide, fidèle, dévouer.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ah ce souvenir je me remit a chialer comme un gamin, incapable de m'arrêter, anéantie, mais la fatigue et l'alcool efface bien des choses, un sommeil profond vint m'envahir, une brise légère me caressa la joue, je m'endormit.

''Il fait chaud, ce sont des draps moelleux, par contre j'ai un de ces mal de crânes, sa sent étrangement bon, c'est spécial, comme si je l'avais déjà senti''

Je réussi à ouvrir un œil, une lueur blanche transperçât ma boîte crânienne. Je le referma vite. ''Ah, mais je suis où là ? Je m'était endormi dehors !''

Vous me croirais ou pas mais notre feignant mondial bondit littéralement, hors de son Futon, claqua les panneau en bois et courut tout le longs du couloir (Eh oui c'était même à ce demander a quoi lui servait ces jambes et ces bras) '' Je connais cette endroit, je les parcourue il y a déjà bien longtemps''

- HINATA ! C'était sorti tout seul, au moment où il c'était rappeler que c'était sa résidence et quand il l'avait aperçu a moitié caché par un des panneau de bois coulissant, menant à une autre pièce.

- Shikamaru, tu t'es enfin réveiller ? C'est a peine si il lui laissa finir sa phrase, il lui sauta dessus la prit dans ces bras et murmura

- Merci, Hinata.

A ces mots elle se mit a rougir violemment. Naruto l'avait rejeté depuis biens longtemps et pourtant à ce moment elle eu la même réaction que si ça avait était le blond. Elle c'était promise d'être forte et c'était juré qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ce sentiments mais avec Shika, les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent, ils lui firent même mal.

- Shika, s'étranglât elle, va prendre une douche, tu pus l'alcool !

'' Non, mais qu'elle idiote je fais ! J'aurais pas pu trouver une autres diversion, tu parle d'une Ninja, je suis même pas capable de parler au Nara sent ressentir une émotion !''

Bizarrement il lui sourit, et lui demanda ou sa se situer, elle lui indiqua et il parti. Elle s'écroula près du mur et pensa :

'' J'ai pas pu résister quand je l'ai vu devant sa porte, je l'ai ramener, mais je pensais pas que je ressentirais ça, en tous cas pas plus fort que Uzumaki, sa me fait même peur, quand il ma jeté je me suis promis de ne jamais refaire cette erreur, mais est-ce que Shikamaru est pareils ?''

J'y crois pas je sanglote comme il y a 5 ans, comme une gamine, mes poings se serre et lacère mes genoux. Une main se pose sur mon épaule :

''Qui est-ce ?''

Je fis un bon en arrière mais ce n'était que le brun, il avait fait vite :

- Merci Hinata, je vais retrouver mes clés et partir, je te remercie encore !

- Non attend, tu peut rester déjeuner si tu veux ?

- Euh, enfaîte j'attendais que tu me le propose, j'avais pas très envie de repartir chez moi. Depuis qu'elle est part, ça fait trop vide, je me sens pas bien.

J'affichais mon plus beau sourire, alors comme ça il ne fuyait pas ma compagnie.

'' Elle est vraiment craquante quand elle sourit, comment ce fait il que je ne l'ai jamais remarquer ?''

Il était au environs de midi. Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la cuisine, c'était une vaste pièce très peu décoré mais qui dégageait un parfum sucré. Elle prépara le déjeuner et ils dégustèrent des merveilleux plats. Hinata cuisinai très bien :

- Hinata, je te remercie mais je ne vais pas t'embêter plus.

- Euh…bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais, tu ne peut pas s'avoir a quel point tu m'as aidé.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Puis il reparti et la remercia encore. Depuis que Ino avait casser avec lui il n'avait pas été aidé, tous le monde l'avait laisser sur la touche.

'' Je ne me laisserai plus abattre, foi de Nara !''

Cette après midi il s'endormi sous un arbre et ne se réveilla que quelque heure plus tard. Ce soir là, la demeure d'Hinata lui manquait déjà, son appartement a lui faisait tellement vide, désordonné, inhabité, simple.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

- Qui est-ce? S'écriât le Nara encore endormie.

- C'est Hinata !

Cette douce voix, il bondit hors de son lit, enfila un tee-shirt et un pantalon. Il ouvrit.

''Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle !'' eut il le temps de penser.

La brune c'était emparer de ces lèvres, elle le désirait ardemment et maintenant. C'était un peu précipité, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Il n'avait fait que rêver d'elle, quitte a refaire sa vit, autant le faire avec une personne qu'on aime. Sans, sent rendre compte elle penser ces blessures et elle avait trouver l'amour, le vrai et lui aussi. Leur baiser se prolongea, comme un serment, une promesse indéfectible.


End file.
